Island of Shade: Hokkaido
|returnees = Ashley S. (S2) Karen A. (S2, S5) Nicholas V. (S2, S5) Chris P. (S5) Connor C. (S5) Pippa C. (S5) Ruthie M. (S5) Zack S. (S5) Amanda D. (S8) Drew H. (S8) |nextseason = Turkey}} Island of Shade: Hokkaido is the inaugural season of Island of Shade. It was won by Samuel H. in a close vote over runners-up Ruthie M. and Drew H. This season is notable for a chaotic premerge including the removal of Layla F. from the game, a premerge rock draw resulting in the elimination of Nicholas V., and Drew's challenge skills and idol-finding abilities rendering him unable to be voted out for the entire game. Production After much speculation and some failed attempts at launching a Survivor component of Shade ORG, Owen, the only two-time House of Shade winner, and Rhone, House of Shade 9 contestant and host of House of Shade 12 and 15, agreed to host the first season of Island of Shade together in January 2017. Rhone recruited Jay, from House of Shade 11 and 15, and fellow HOS9 alum and HOS15 host Chrissa to assist with planning and hosting. The game was announced and the application launched on February 17, 2017. Rhone decided to host the first season in Japan's northern island of Hokkaido because it fit the spring theme and Rhone also was a total weeaboo in middle school. Owen conceived of the competitions and the general route the season would take, including several references to the House of Shade series. The blog for this season is IOS: Hokkaido, and the tag is #ShadeComesFromReading. Twists & Changes *'HOS Vets vs. HOS Newbies:' The tribes were roughly divided in terms of their experience with the House of Shade series. The Fuyu tribe consisted of experienced HOS players, including 4 winners (Drew H., winner of HOS13; Stevie H., winner of IHOS: UK; Karen A., winner of IHOS: Australia; and Pippa C., winner of IHOS: France). The Haru tribe consisted of 5 House of Shade newbies and 4 former House of Shade contestants whose runs were somewhat less successful. The hosts had originally planned for the Fuyu tribe to consist of all HOS winners, and the Haru tribe to consist only of true HOS newbies, so the casting theme was de-emphasized and removed from the subtitle and logo. *'Elimination Challenge:' The Elimination Challenge took place on day 9. All 15 remaining castaways competed in an endurance competition as individuals, with whoever came in last place being eliminated from the game. Karen was the only contestant who did not successfully complete the challenge and was eliminated. Amanda D. and Chris P. both played their Hidden Immunity Idols on this challenge, making them exempt from competing. *'Tribe Swap:' Later on day 9, the tribes were randomly swapped to put 7 castaways on each tribe. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 14, both tribes went to tribal council, having competed for Individual Immunity the previous day. *'Big Brother Week:' When there were 10 castaways left, the contestants participated in Big Brother Week. All castaways competed for the title of Head of Household, with Ruthie M. securing the title and immunity for the week. She nominated Ian G. and Chris. Drew won the Power of Veto and did not use it, but Ian held a Hidden Immunity Idol and played it as an "Ass Veto," forcing Ruthie to renominate Dani G. Dani was voted out unanimously after asking the other castaways to keep Chris in the game. *'Double Immunity:' At final 8, two Immunity Necklaces were available instead of just one. Drew and Chris both ended up safe at the following tribal council. Contestants } | align="left"|Sarah L. | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 8 |- | | align="left"|Ashley S. | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 5 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Layla F. | | | Removed Day 6 | 3 |- | | align="left"|Karen A. | | | Eliminated Day 9 | 0 |- | | align="left"|Zack S. | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Stevie H. | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 14 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Nicholas V. | | | | Eliminated Day 14 | 0 |- | | align="left"|Roxy D. | | | rowspan="11" | 5th Voted Out First Juror Day 18 | 6 |- | | align="left"|Dani G. | | | 6th Voted Out Second Juror Day 23 | 10 |- | | align="left"|Ian G. | | | 7th Voted Out Third Juror Day 26 | 7 |- | | align="left"|Luke B. | | | 8th Voted Out Fourth Juror Day 29 | 14 |- | | align="left"|Amanda D. | | | 9th Voted Out Fifth Juror Day 30 | 7 |- | | align="left"|Pippa C. | | | 10th Voted Out Sixth Juror Day 34 | 4 |- | | align="left"|Connor C. | | | 11th Voted Out Seventh Juror Day 36 | 9 |- | | align="left"|Chris P. | | | 12th Voted Out Eighth Juror Day 38 | 3 |- | | align="left"|Drew H. | | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | align="left"|Ruthie M. | | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | align="left"|Samuel H. | | | Sole Survivor | 9 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *Samuel H. was the only castaway to vote correctly at every tribal he attended. Samuel attended tribal council in every episode of the season except for episodes 3 and 4, which did not have tribal councils; he also, of course, did not attend Fuyu's tribal council in episode 6. *Luke B. received the most votes against him this season, with 14. Of the five tribals Luke attended in which he was eligible to be voted off, he received votes at four of them. Category:IOS: Hokkaido Category:Seasons Category:All-Newbie Seasons